Le golem
by Nelja
Summary: En cherchant sa mère, Billy rencontre le golem de Prague, et en vient à se poser des questions sur sa propre nature, sur l'âme, le libre-arbitre et les limites de la magie. Sorte de crossover avec les légendes juives. Timeline: Young Avengers Presents.


_Young Avengers appartient à Marvel Comics. Cette fic fait référence à l'histoire de Billy et Tommy dans "Young Avengers Presents"._

_Ecrit sur un prompt de Chonaku : Lors d'un voyage en Europe de l'est, Billy rencontre quelqu'un qui veut reveiller « le golem de Prague » et qui y arrive. Le problème étant que Billy a peur qu'il perde le contrôle. Pour toute réponse, le personnage en question dit à Billy que lui aussi peut perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, même si, à la base, il ne veut que défendre ses proches._

_J'espère ne rien avoir dit de ridicule sur la tradition juive, ou sur les sujets potentiellement sensibles abordés._

* * *

><p>"Il y avait de la magie," répéta Billy obstinément. "Une activité magique tellement puissante que je l'ai sentie me chatouiller les dents - et je n'ai même pas appris à détecter ça !"<p>

Tommy observait les rues sales de la Prague nocturne d'un air hostile. "OK, je te crois, je te crois. De la magie. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est la Sorcière Rouge ? Pour ce qu'on en sait, le coin est bourré de sorcières qui font des rituels de chirurgie esthétique tous les premiers jeudis du mois - ou alors c'est Doom qui a décidé de faire du tourisme, ce n'est pas son coin ? L'Europe de l'Est, tout ça ?"

"Il faut aller vérifier, au moins !" s'exclama Billy. "C'est notre mère !"

"L'argument marche moins bien la vingtième fois." Tommy grognait entre ses dents, "J'ai déjà une mère, et pour le bien qu'elle m'a rapporté..." Il continua "Et tu ne pourrais pas invoquer une tornade magique, ou n'importe quoi ? Parce que c'est bien pire de devoir t'attendre en chemin !" Billy pressa le pas, le front plissé de concentration, mais ne répondit pas.

"He, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !" lança Tommy, dont la colère s'amoncelait par rafales. "Je suis venu les premières fois parce que je croyais que tu avais une piste ! Mais pour ce qu'on fait ici, tu aurais autant de chances de la croiser en arpentant les rues de New York ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire ton garçon de courses pour une quête inutile - en fait, j'en aurais assez de faire ça même pour une quête utile ! Emmène ton petit copain, la prochaine fois, il peut te supporter aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, lui ! En bref, j'abandonne, je te laisse tomber, je te plante là, tout est fini..." Billy ne réagissait toujours pas. Furieux, il s'approcha de lui en un éclair, saisit son épaule, commença à la secouer "Réponds-moi ! Tout de suite !"

Billy se retourna vers lui, le visage peiné, les dents serrées. "Ecoute, Tommy, je suis désolé, mais..."

S'ils avaient prêté attention au lieu de se concentrer sur leurs sentiments blessés, il auraient pu entendre ce sourd grondement, comme de la pierre sur la pierre. Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas été si différent des poubelles trainées sur le trottoir, des bruits sourds que la ville elle-même émettait, usée jusque dans ses fondations.

L'ampoule du réverbère qui éclairait ce carrefour était brisée. A la pâle lueur de la lune, ils virent juste à temps la créature sortir de l'ombre, son bras s'abattre sur la nuque de Tommy.

"Cours !" cria Billy. Mais son frère ne l'avait pas attendu, et était déjà à une dizaine de mètres, fixant le monstre d'un oeil méfiant tandis que Billy psalmodiait _Nenousfaispasdemal. Nenousfaispasdemal. Nenousfaispasdemal._

Le monstre, visible seulement à la pâle lueur de la lune, semblait fait de pierre lisse et de poussière, et mesurait bien trois mètres de haut. Il tourna le dos à Billy, les pieds fermement campés dans le sol, et sembla observer Tommy.

"Tu sais quoi ?" murmura Tommy très, très rapidement. Billy commençait à avoir l'habitude. il n'était même pas certain de percevoir chaque mot, mais le sens s'imprimait quand même dans son esprit, comme une phrase subliminale. "A moins que la Chose soit venu là pour sa chirurgie esthétique ou pour gâcher les vacances de Doom, je crois que tu as trouvé ton truc magique. Et il ne ressemble pas à la Sorcière Rouge."

La créature fit un pas pesant, puis un autre, en direction de Tommy. Ce dernier tourna autour de lui, et lui balança à l'arrière du genou une quantité de vibrations qui aurait dû suffire à faire une explosion du plus bel effet.

L'onde de choc se manifesta tout à fait normalement, mais l'adversaire de Tommy n'en parut pas le moins du monde incommodé.

"Sauf si tu veux lancer un sort plus efficace et plus utile, mon frère, c'est le moment de te porter sur mes épaules jusqu'au bar le plus proche ou tout endroit plus agréable qu'ici."

"Non." articula Billy.

Tommy prit le temps de se frapper le front de sa main très visiblement.

"On dirait qu'il ne me veut pas de mal." précisa Billy, pendant que Tommy échappait au monstre sans efforts, avec une grimace de moquerie. "Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir qui il est et ce qu'il fait là."

"OK. Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous là, et pourquoi insistez-vous pour me taper dessus ? Tu vois, pas de réponse ! Temps de passer au plan B !"

"S'il te plait !" insista Billy. "Laisse-moi ici avec lui. Surveille-moi de loin. Ou va chercher les autres en renforts. He, si tu veux, tu peux même partir !" ajouta-t-il avec un brin de rancune. "Après tout tu m'as laissé tomber, planté là, tout ça..."

Tommy poussa un grand soupir affligé et disparut dans la nuit.

Il sembla à Billy qu'avant de partir, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Crétin de frère". Mais cette fois, peut-être était-ce vraiment son inconscient qui lui parlait.

Il se concentra sur la partie de ses préoccupations qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Presque sans réfléchir, il invoqua une boule de lumière qui se mit à flotter au dessus d'eux. La créature se tourna vers lui, lentement, mais sans maladresse.

Billy poussa un cri de surprise. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître ensuite qu'une partie de lui-même l'avait toujours su, ou du moins, s'était posé la question. Qu'il avait en quelque sorte déjà compris, même sans y croire tout à fait.

Le visage de la créature, comme son corps, était fait de pierre sèche - d'ancienne argile, en fait. Et sur son front étaient inscrits des caractères hébreux. Billy connaissait cela. Ses parents - ceux qui l'avaient élevé - étaient agnostiques mais fiers de leur culture. Il avait entendu ou lu les légendes juives. Il savait comment le golem avait été créé pour protéger le ghetto de Prague. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si c'était vrai - cela lui avait évité de se demander laquelle des multiples fins qu'on racontait était la bonne.

"Tu es le vrai ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu incertaine, "ou quelqu'un a voulu recommencer ?"

Le golem restait immobile. Billy poussa une grande inspiration. "Si tu me comprends, tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, hocher la tête pour dire oui ? Oui à la question de si tu es le vrai, je veux dire ? Et secouer de droite à gauche pour dire non, aussi."

Lentement, la statue d'argile hocha la tête.

"C'était toi, le pic magique que j'ai senti ?" Le golem ne réagit pas, et Billy soupira. "Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas savoir. Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à là d'où tu viens ?" Le golem resta sans réaction. "S'il te plait ?"

C'était peut-être une coïncidence, un effet de sa lenteur, mais c'est alors que le golem s'ébranla. Billy s'était attendu à ce qu'il parte dans la bonne direction, pour le guider, mais à la place, il tendit la main vers lui. Le jeune magicien se força à avoir confiance. Bien sûr, cela pouvait très bien être un coup monté, une illusion, un robot, pas un vrai golem du tout. Mais après tout, il lui avait _aussi_ jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Et il voulait savoir. Il laissa la créature le soulever délicatement, le poser sur son épaule, puis partir à grands pas dans une direction inconnue.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs rues, et même si Billy avait pu en lire les plaques, il n'aurait eu aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait, mis à part que c'était certainement une des parties de la ville les plus anciennes. Finalement, le golem entra dans une maison qui semblait vieille et même pauvre, mais dont la porte d'entrée donnait une impression de rayonnement passé. C'était certainement une des seules à être assez haute pour laisser passer le golem.

Après ça, il monta encore deux étages d'escaliers, dont chaque marche semblait plier sous son poids à se briser, et aucune ne le faisait. Billy dut se recroqueviller contre le bras du golem pour ne pas heurter les poutres de la tête.

Finalement, le golem l'amena dans un grenier. Billy se rappela : dans une des versions, le rabbi Löwe avait permis au golem de se rendormir paisiblement, une fois que les juifs de Prague avaient retrouvé suffisamment de force pour pouvoir se défendre par eux-mêmes.

Dans d'autres, il avait dû le faire, bien à contrecoeur, parce qu'il était devenu incontrôlable, ou avait tué quelqu'un, ou s'était mis à avoir des sentiments et avait succombé au désespoir d'un amour malheureux.

Billy examina les alentours. Ses yeux commençaient à être habitués à l'obscurité. Le grenier était juste éclairé de quelques chandelles, mais cela lui suffisait largement. Juste derrière les chandelles, il distingua la forme d'un vieil homme assis en tailleur.

Rien à voir avec Wanda. Une fois de plus. Billy ne pouvait même pas prétendre être surpris. Déçu, oui, mais pas vraiment surpris. Cependant, il n'allait pas pour autant se désintéresser de cette histoire tout de suite.

Le vieillard, dès qu'il aperçut le garçon sur l'épaule du golem, s'adressa à lui dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas ; Billy psalmodia le souhait de comprendre sa langue, réinterpréta ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Qui es-tu ?" Billy sauta à terre, s'avança vers lui. "Tes vêtements sont étranges."

Billy considéra avec embarras son uniforme. Evidemment, ici, ils étaient moins directement reconnaissables. Son rôle de super-héros pouvait peut-être être identifié, mais pas forcément son identité. "Je suis un magicien." justifia-t-il. "On m'appelle Wiccan."

"Je suis le rabbin Matej." répondit le vieil homme, "je suis aussi un magicien, et je n'éprouve pas le besoin de porter une cape, sauf quand il fait froid. Tu dois être un enfant juif, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, le golem ne t'aurait pas mené jusqu'ici."

"Oui, oui !" s'exclama Billy, qui n'avait pas envie de s'irriter pour si peu. De la part de quelqu'un de cet âge, il peut même accepter de se faire qualifier d'enfant. "C'est donc vous qui avez animé ce golem ? Est-ce que c'est le vrai, celui de Prague, ou c'est une seconde version ?"

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amer. "C'est l'original." Il sembla à Billy qu'il éprouvait le besoin de s'épancher. Ce n'était pas plus mal, s'il pouvait à la fois offrir son assistance et avoir les réponses à ses questions. "Il aurait dû pouvoir être réveillé ! Mais quand en mille neuf cent trente-neuf les nazis sont arrivés à Prague, aucun kabbaliste ne se rappelait plus les formules. J'étais là. Je me suis promis que je les retrouverais, si je survivais suffisamment longtemps. On dirait que j'ai réussi."

Billy se sentit un peu embarrassé et même inquiet. "Vous croyez... vous pensez qu'un autre danger se rapproche..."

"Pas nécessairement. Mais si cela devait se reproduire, je ne veux pas que le golem reste inactif à nouveau. Il n'a pas besoin d'être en sommeil du tout !"

Billy fixa à nouveau la statue d'argile. Pendant tout ce temps, le golem n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme s'il attendait. Billy se demanda s'il pouvait s'ennuyer.

"Que lui avez-vous demandé de faire ?"

"La même chose qu'à sa création." répondit le vieil homme. "Protéger les juifs de Prague."

Billy se demanda si c'était pour cela que le golem restait. S'il voulait les protéger l'un de l'autre, s'il estimait qu'il était plus dangereux de laisser deux magiciens de son peuple se disputer que tout ce qui pouvait arriver, en ce moment, dans la rue.

Il se demanda si le golem pensait. Il se demanda si la conversation était importante pour sa mission. Si elle était importante pour lui. C'était possible. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait tourner. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas taire.

"Il a attaqué mon frère."

"Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'attaquerait pas quelqu'un de notre peuple. Même si vous étiez en train de vous disputer, il vous séparerait calmement !"

"Et si je me disputais avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas juif ?" Billy baissa la voix, comme embarrassé. "Il n'est pas vraiment juif, mais c'est mon frère quand même. C'est un peu compliqué."

L'homme sembla confus, mais dans sa hâte à s'expliquer, il ne posa pas de questions. "Même alors, le golem ne blesserait jamais personne gravement !"

Billy ne pouvait pas le nier à coup sûr. Tommy avait esquivé tous les coups, qui avaient peut-être effectivement été faits pour impressionner, pas pour blesser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être à l'époque, oui, la situation avait-elle été tellement tendue qu'à chaque fois qu'un juif se disputait avec un des autres habitants de la ville, il fallait montrer qu'il avait du soutien. Mais pas maintenant !

"Je pense que ce n'est pas normal." Sa voix n'arrivait pas à sonner comme une réprimande, comme cela aurait été le cas avec n'importe quel vigilant bien intentionné de New York. C'était plutôt une requête, une complainte. "Il y a des risques qu'il perde le contrôle un jour, qu'il tue quelqu'un."

"Après en avoir protégé combien ? Il est la force de tout un peuple, et il n'existe que pour protéger. Elle pourrait être plus mal canalisée, ne penses-tu pas ?"

Ce n'était pas une question de nombres, pensa Billy. Mais il se sentait honteux et arrogant à expliquer cela à un survivant de l'Holocauste. Un meurtre pour empêcher cela, même injuste ? Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que ç'aurait été une erreur, que ç'aurait été immoral.

Il aurait peut-être dû partir, laisser les gens vraiment concernés décider de ce qui était le mieux. Non, il était trop tard maintenant. S'il fuyait, s'il disait que cette histoire n'était pas son affaire, alors il serait aussi responsable de tout ce qui pouvait tourner mal que s'il en avait été la cause dès le début. Cela marchait dans les deux sens. Quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenne. Tous les actes avaient des conséquences.

"Mais s'il crée une panique... tout ce qu'il a construit pourrait être détruit d'un coup..."

Le vieil homme eut une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'attendait à une longue conversation. De façon un peu irrationnelle, cela donna l'impression à Billy qu'on le considérait comme un niais à qui il fallait tout expliquer. "Tu me dis que tu es un magicien, petit ?"

"Oui."

"Qui est ton maître ?"

"Je n'en ai pas eu." Il eut encore une fois ce sentiment d'embarras, et il se refusait absolument à parler des livres de développement personnel. Pourquoi, alors qu'il rencontrait un autre magicien, devait-ce être dans des circonstances où il était impossible de parler autrement que dans une atmosphère de tension ? "Mais je suis doué quand même, vous savez !"

"C'est encore pire !" s'exclama l'homme. "Un maître ne pourra jamais te donner le pouvoir que tu n'as pas. Ce n'est pas pour cela que les apprentis en ont besoin, mais pour savoir canaliser leurs aptitudes. Pour apprendre ce qui est légitime, et ce qui ne l'est pas."

"Et comment le décidez-vous ?" protesta Billy.

"Oh, si tu veux tout savoir, je dirais qu'une très ancienne tradition de catastrophes l'a décidé." répondit le vieil homme avec un petit ricanement cynique. "De façon simple : les magiciens qui les suivaient se portaient mieux que les autres. On dit sans doute, au début, que ces règles sont faites pour protéger l'entourage du magicien, et jusqu'à l'équilibre même du monde. Et probablement, elles ont cet effet. Mais leur but principal est de protéger l'équilibre du magicien. Réfléchis. Un débutant, ou quelqu'un de capacités modérées, peut sans doute s'en sortir seul, ou bien quelqu'un qui est entièrement tendu vers un but inoffensif. Mais un magicien puissant sans maître, sans limitations mystiques fermement ancrées ? Comment peut-il tracer son chemin entre la tentation de jouer à Dieu et la frustration de ne pas utiliser son potentiel à son maximum ? Il y a de quoi devenir fou."

Billy, choqué, ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre des leçons de cet homme, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé par les dangers qu'il soulevait.

"Alors, tu vois, arrêtes-tu la magie pour autant ? Peut-être que tu devrais, si tu as de telles inquiétudes au sujet du manque de contrôle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à protéger. Mais demande-toi si cela en vaut la peine, et laisse mon golem tranquille."

Billy se sentait furieux et blessé. Il souhaitait intensément répondre à cet homme, lui rabattre ses reproches dans la bouche, mais la certitude d'avoir raison vacillait en lui comme une flamme de bougie. Il regarda le golem, comme pour avoir son avis, demander son aide. Il se demanda ce que lui en pensait. S'ils étaient vraiment si semblables.

Puis, avec une force nouvelle, il répondit au rabbin en le regardant en face.

"Il est possible que je perde le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais cela reste possible. J'ai des amis... des amis en qui j'ai confiance, et ils m'arrêteront, je pense. Mais c'est parce que j'ai choisi de prendre le risque ! Ce sera ma faute, et c'est moi qui en porterai la responsabilité jusqu'au bout ! Et pour lui ?" Il désigna le golem, qui lui semblait étonnamment humain, en cet instant. "C'est vous qui choisissez de l'envoyer, mais c'est lui qui peut être brisé ! S'il... s'il faisait le mal, juste pour des raisons de mécanique interne détraquée, il souffrirait. Je pense."

"Et penses-tu donc, dans ce cas, qu'il n'aurait pas souffert pour le temps passé à dormir dans ce grenier alors qu'il aurait pu défendre les enfants de Prague ? Etre contraint au sommeil est une privation de liberté aussi !" Il sembla savourer l'effet que produisait son argument sur Billy confus. "Mais je pense pas qu'il ait de sentiments. Il n'a pas été créé par Dieu, mais par des hommes, tout sages qu'ils soient. Il n'a pas d'âme."

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?" Billy prend une grande inspiration. "Mon père - le mari de ma mère - mon autre mère, celle qui n'était pas juive, même si son père l'était - oh, peu importe... La Vision était une mécanique construite par un robot tueur. C'était un héros ! Et il a fait tous ses choix en toute conscience ! Et son héritier continue à le faire, dans mon équipe ! Même s'ils ont été créés, qu'ils ne sont pas nés. S'il n'a pas d'âme, alors tant pis ! Cela prouve qu'on n'en a pas besoin pour prendre ses propres décisions !"

Et moi, pensait une petite voix grattant son esprit à un endroit déplaisant, et mon frère ? Je suis né sans âme, et maintenant j'en ai une ? Nous sommes nés, sans doute, mais d'une façon qui a fait intervenir de la magie, des démons, et brisé sans doute plusieurs règles de l'univers.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Mais pourquoi nous aventurer sur ce chemin ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de prouver ce que tu avances, et moi non plus. Et même s'il pensait, s'il avait des émotions, nous n'en saurions rien."

"He bien, nous n'avons pas de raison de rester dans l'ignorance !" s'exclama Billy.

Il se concentra. Le golem n'avait pas de bouche. Il ne pouvait pas parler, et Billy éprouvait un malaise inexplicable à l'idée de changer son corps. Rien de ce côté, donc. "Je veux qu'il puisse écrire. Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire." Même s'il ne doit pas être d'accord avec moi, pensa-t-il avec un mouvement d'inquiétude, je ne veux pas qu'il confirme ce que je veux dire, non. Juste qu'il dise ce qu'il pense. Et s'il ne pense rien, qu'il ne dise rien. Je ne veux pas créer. Juste dévoiler. "Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire." Il s'appliqua pour se placer dans l'état où les pensées annexes ne déconcentraient plus du sort, sans pour autant disparaître, servant de guides discrets. "Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire. Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire." Je veux communiquer avec lui, comprendre les pensées qu'il voudra partager avec moi, le connaître. Ne pas _imaginer_ son avis. "Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire. Jeveuxqu'ilpuisseécrire." Je veux savoir s'il m'est réellement semblable, ou si c'est moi qui ne peux que plaquer sur lui ce que je connais.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda l'homme, un accent de panique dans la voix. Evidemment, un magicien sentait forcément qu'il y avait dans ces paroles plus qu'un souhait ou une prière abandonnés au vent. "C'est contraire à toutes les règles de la Kabbale ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?"

Billy cessa son incantation. Il avait senti le pouvoir passer par lui. Si ce n'était pas fait maintenant, il n'en était pas capable.

"Personne ne m'a appris de limites, vous vous rappelez ?" lança-t-il sarcastiquement. "Je peux même essayer de la magie qui permet à un être de donner son avis sur son propre destin !" Il regarda le golem dans les yeux. Rien ne semblait changé. Pas de lueur nouvelle, toujours de l'argile morte. "Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu m'entends et tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Ca, je le sais. Tu m'entendais déjà tout à l'heure."

Le golem se pencha en avant, et traça de son doigt des signes sur le sol, trop doucement pour laisser la marque. Billy les reconstitua dans la tête, laissa sa nouvelle connaissance de l'hébreu interpréter un "oui".

Son coeur se gonfla de joie. Le vieux mage ouvrait des yeux exorbités.

"Tu as entendu ce dont on parlait ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Lentement, lettre par lettre, le golem traça "J'aime protéger les juifs de Prague. Ils m'en ont été reconnaissants dans le passé. Beaucoup ont été bons avec moi." Puis, tournant son visage vers le rabbin Matej, il ajouta "Merci de m'avoir réveillé."

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne bougea plus, puis il ajouta "Mais je veux être libre encore davantage."

"Ce n'est pas possible..." murmura le vieil homme, troublé, comme s'il s'excusait. "Tu es un golem. Tu n'as pas été construit pour cela."

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais le garçon a demandé. Je crois que si j'avais le choix, je le ferais encore. Mais j'aimerais la connaître, juste une fois. La liberté. L'humanité."

"Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose." lança Billy.

"Non !" s'exclama l'homme. "Je me moque de quelles sont tes capacités magiques, tu ne peux pas transformer un golem en humain !"

"Non !" s'exclama Billy, qui avait à la fois une grosse boule dans la gorge et une envie de rire. Il se sentait émerveillé, et à la fois terriblement effrayé, par ce qu'il allait proposer. "Non. J'ai les pouvoirs de ma mère. Je ne peux pas faire ça non plus. Mais peut-être - si elle a pu, je peux essayer ce qu'elle a fait sur... moi, mon frère. Avoir ton esprit renaître, en tant qu'humain, en un lieu et un temps que je ne connaîtrai pas. Oh, je ne devrais pas... je veux dire, c'est dangereux. Je ne peux pas être certain que cela va marcher. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien dire."

Le golem traça sur la pierre "Me rappellerai-je qui je suis ?"

"Non." répondit Billy. "Pas consciemment, en tout cas. Tu ne peux pas être un humain sinon."

"Saurai-je ce que je dois faire ?"

"Je pense," dit Billy d'une voix hésitante, analysant les lignes de force de la magie qu'il allait employer - la légende, l'humanité - "que tu le ressentiras, d'une certaine façon. Mais ce n'est jamais certain. Parce que tu auras le choix. Et que tout peut arriver."

Le golem, encore une fois, s'immobilisa pendant un temps qui parut très long. Le vieux magicien ne disait rien, mais se concentrait sur chaque mouvement.

"Ta mère ne t'a pas créé pour la retrouver."

Billy eut un sursaut de surprise. "Comment sais-tu ça ?"

"Je vous ai écoutés. Si ? Ta mère t'a créé pour la retrouver ?"

"Non, bien sûr, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et même si..." L'idée avait troublé Billy au début, plus il retrouvait la fermeté de ses convictions. "Non. Je ne sais même pas si c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. J'ai choisi par moi-même."

Cette fois-ci, le golem appuya fermement sur le sol. Le bout de ses doigts laissa sa marque dans la pierre. "Si tu le peux, fais-moi renaître."

Le vieil homme poussa un lourd soupir à cette décision. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était pas intervenu, parce qu'il espérait une autre fin.

"Tu vas vraiment le faire ?" demanda-t-il.

Billy hocha la tête. "Il le mérite. N'est-ce pas ?"

Il eut un ricanement amer. "J'espère que tu n'as condamné personne ainsi, en leur enlevant leur protecteur."

"J'espère que non. Mais il sera toujours là, vous savez. il aura toujours été là, quelque part, autrement, ailleurs. Et puis _vous_, vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose. Pour protéger la ville, je veux dire. Vous êtes un magicien."

"Peut-être. Mais cela ne durera pas éternellement. Et moi aussi, je serai bientôt parti."

Billy se tourna vers le golem. "Je ne sais pas. Vous auriez pu, vous ? Continuer éternellement ?"

"Non." écrivit le golem. "Il y a une raison pour laquelle je fus mis en sommeil. Permettez-moi de ne pas vous la donner."

Billy hocha la tête. "Au revoir."

Encore une fois, il concentra son pouvoir, laissa sa magie vibrer dans ses oreilles et dans son esprit. "Je veux qu'il naisse à nouveau. "Jeveuxqu'ilnaisseànouveau. Jeveuxqu'ilnaisseànouveaujeveuxqu'ilnaisseànouveau..." Ainsi, ils allaient être semblables là aussi, jusqu'au bout. Etre humains, être libres... Billy lui souhaita tout le bonheur possible, et de ne pas regretter ses choix. Ou, du moins, pas trop souvent. Quand on pouvait choisir, ne jamais regretter cessait d'être possible.

A la fin, le golem retomba contre le mur, et ne fut plus qu'une statue d'argile. L'inscription sur son front s'était effacée, et une grande fêlure barrait son épaule.

Le rabbin Matej ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Vous aviez raison." murmura Billy. "Il n'avait pas mérité de rester endormi, ni vivant ni mort, pendant tout ce temps." Il ajouta, d'un ton interrogatif, nerveux "Merci ?"

"C'était donc vrai. Tu n'as pas inventé tout cela pour lui offrir une mort plus douce. Tu as fait ce que tu as promis." répondit le vieil homme d'une voix hachée, et pourtant monocorde.

"J'espère."

"Sais-tu combien de lois de Dieu et du monde tu as brisées ainsi ? Ce n'est même plus une question de magie."

"Vous pensez toujours que j'ai eu tort ?"

"Seul l'avenir le dira." répondit le vieil homme d'un ton plus agressif. "Repasse de temps en temps pour vérifier, si pour toi le jour où tu as détruit le golem de Prague n'est pas un jour comme les autres." Il le fixa. "Je ne sais pas si tu as fait le bien ou le mal aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que j'ai mortellement peur de toi."

Billy laissa Matej finir de descendre les escaliers avant de le suivre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le revoir. Et surtout, il était bien persuadé que c'était réciproque. Une amertume sourde, une inquiétude qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à être un regret, lui montait dans le ventre.

Finalement, il n'avait même pas fini de sortir de la maison, quand Tommy tourbillonna autour de lui en ralentissant.

"Bon. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de secours. Tout s'est bien passé."

"J'espère." murmura Billy, alors que Tommy continuait "Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?"

"Maintenant, si tu veux."

Billy les téléporta jusqu'à New York. Tommy avait déjà expliqué longuement que même si traverser un continent et un océan en courant avec son frère sur les épaules était facile pour lui, ce n'était pas pour autant _agréable_.

Puis il rentra chez lui par sa fenêtre. Comme à l'habitude, Teddy avait pris son apparence, pour le cas où ses parents se seraient, pour une raison inexplicable, offensés qu'il passe des jours et des nuits en Europe de l'Est à rechercher une super-héroïne disparue.

"Merci encore." murmura-t-il en l'embrassant - après que Teddy ait repris sa forme habituelle, sinon cela aurait été quelque peu embarrassant.

"Ca ne va pas ?" demanda Teddy.

"On ne l'a toujours pas trouvée..."

"Mais quoi d'autre ?"

Billy sourit. C'était merveilleux d'avoir un petit ami qui pouvait distinguer entre vos différentes façons d'avoir le cafard - même s'il valait mieux que ça serve le moins souvent possible.

"Je te dirai. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu descendes pour aller frapper à la porte et demander à mes parents l'autorisation d'être vraiment là ? Tu as entendu parler du golem de Prague ? Non, plus tard... j'aurais du mal à expliquer à mes parents _pourquoi_ tu es passé par la fenêtre..."

* * *

><p>Ce fut la semaine suivante que Billy reçut une lettre - pas chez ses parents, directement adressée à Wiccan des Avengers.<p>

"Billy reçoit du courrier de fan de Prague !" s'exclama Cassie.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait plus loin ? Sinon, nouveau record à battre !" s'exclama Kate. "Et non, les planètes lointaines ne comptent pas, tant qu'elles sont à moins d'une heure de Manhattan en soucoupe volante.

Billy ouvrit la lettre avec plus de hâte qu'il n'aurait voulu en montrer - même si les seuls à avoir remarqué son sursaut étaient Tommy et Teddy, qui savaient déjà. Encore une fois, il utilisa la magie pour lire le tchèque, tout en se reprochant la solution de facilité. Il faudrait bien qu'il apprenne quelques langues pour de vrai, un jour. Et en attendant, cela pouvait être une coïncidence ? L'enveloppe paraissait si ordinaire, pas le genre qu'utiliserait, par exemple, un rabbin kabbaliste. Bon, peut-être pas une coïncidence.

"Tu t'es trompé." disait la lettre. "Je me suis rappelé une partie - dans des rêves, en grandissant - j'ai eu la foi dans ce que je croyais, et j'ai reconstitué le reste. Merci."

C'était tout.

"He, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda encore Kate. Billy était en train de réaliser, bien sûr, des centaines d'années de souvenirs, ça ne disparait pas comme juste quelques années, et il aurait pu faire quelque chose de terrible, même s'il ne savait pas quoi, et il cherchait quelque chose à remercier. Et il n'avait certainement pas pleuré.

"Rien, rien du tout. J'aurais pu faire une bêtise... Juste quelque chose qui aurait pu tourner vraiment très mal, et ce n'est pas arrivé."

"A ta description, on penserait presque que tu as joué au super-héros à nouveau. C'est _bizarre_, personne ne te blâmera pour ça, ici."

"Oui," murmura Billy en souriant, "oui, c'est à peu près ça."


End file.
